Los Amores De Hinata: El regreso de Itachi Uchiha
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata y su equipo se ecuentran con el legendario criminal S Itachi Uchiha, el destino de estas tres personas dara un giro de 360grados, Itachi se enamora de Hinata al igual que sasuke, ¿CUAL SERA EL RESULTADO DE TODA ESTA SITUACION?ABV:LEMON ITAHINASASU, DECICION DE HINATA


La lluvia no dejaba de caer y las llamas negras de la legendaria técnica llamada amateratsu **"las llamas que jamás se extinguen"** carcomían los cimientos del que alguna vez fue el santuario sagrado de los Uchiha desparecían lentamente, el cuerpo de un joven de unos veinte años sucumbía lentamente hacia la muerte, cada parte de él estaba lastimada, por la comisura de sus labios brotaba un rio de sangre, al igual que el de sus ojos, su piel morena mostraba rasguños. Pronto la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a bajar a niveles peligrosos.

Y antes de que aquel joven dejara de existir un equipo ninja integrado por una jounnin y tres gennin iban rumbo al lugar donde se supone que se encontraba la guarida de un ninja renegado de nombre orochimaru, en solo treinta segundos ellos estaban ahí contemplando una total devastación, la líder del grupo ordeno ver si había algún rastro del buscado, entonces la labor de búsqueda empezó una pequeña que no pasaba de los doce años activo un engue y encontró rápidamente a una persona herida sin pensarlo dos veces alerto a su equipo y en un parpadeo ellos ya estaban rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente del joven.

La responsable de haberlo encontrado se acerco a este y comprobó que aun estaba vivo. Lo siguiente que paso fue que ella intento atenderlo pero uno de sus compañeros la detuvo gritando que lo dejase morir, ella sorprendida pregunto el ¿por qué?, a lo único que escucho fue que él era el responsable de que su familia hubiera si do exterminada.

**-ES MI DEBER**!-contesto la morena.

**-NO LO ES MERECE MORIR!**-rebatió su compañero mientras empuñaba su kunay para dar fin a toda esa situación.

Y antes de que este se acercara a su objetivo la niña se interpuso recibiendo al instante el filo del arma atravesar su hombro.-**DE-JE-QUE-LA-JUS-TICIA-SE-ENCARGUE-E-SA-SA SUKE-SAN**-murmuro adolorida mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas de dolor al sentir la profundidad del arma clavada en su ser.

-**Gommen Hinata-San-**contesto enfadado y culpable al haber lastimado a su colega, con cuidado desenterró el arma y dejo que ella se auto curara y atendiera a la persona causante de todo el odio que había en su corazón. Los minutos transcurridos fueron los más largos en su vida, vio como la integrante medico de su equipo lo atendía cuidadosamente. Cuando ella logro estabilizarlo lograron llevarlo a cuestas a una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de ahí, a lo largo del trayecto Sasuke mantenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que estos se volvían blancos, mientras que por primera vez en su vida Naruto estaba callado y viendo como Kurenai y Hinata cargaban al herido, en poco tiempo llegaron, el se encargo de conseguir un alojamiento y ahí se dispusieron a pasar la noche, Hinata insistió en llevar a su paciente a un hospital pero un aldeano le dijo que ahí no habían hospitales. Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue atenderlo con los escasos medicamentos que tenían guardado en su mochila grisácea.

Ya llegada la noche Kurenay fue a ver a su alumna y quedo ciertamente contenta al ver como ella cumplía con su beber si importarlo que aquel que ella atendía era uno de los criminales más buscados de toda la nación del fuego, ciertamente Hinata era diferente a cualquier niña que hubiera pasado bajo su tutela, Hinata era especial y eso hacía que ella la viera como una hija a la que cuidar y mimar incluyendo a sus otros dos alumnos, claro que hablando de favoritismo prefería mil veces a Hinata y no al Uchiha menor y menos al hijo del cuarto Hokague los eran como una plaga difícil de controlar, basta recordar cómo se comportaban las primeras semanas trabajando en equipo.

Cualquiera hubiera ido a parar a un manicomio, gracias a los cielos Hinata sabia como controlarlos, lo que no le quedaba claro era como lo hacía, esta solo se les acercaba al oído y les susurraba algo, lo suficiente para que estos quedaran azules del miedos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y mientras la mujer de ojos carmesí divagaba entre sus recuerdos, la pequeña Hinata terminaba de cerrar una herida interna ubicada en el abdomen del chico, no tuvo problemas al reconocer que el origen de esta fue producido por una espada shitae de curvas redondeadas en ambos lados, un extraña arma difícil de encontrar, si no se equivocaba las únicas espadas que se habían creados eran dos, una para el primer Hokage Senju Hashimara y para su segundo al mando derecha Madara Uchiha. Pero de un momento a otro dejo de lado esos pensamientos, pues ese no era el momento para recordar viejas leyendas era momento de salvar una vida y ella como miembro del equipo médico de Konoha debía cumplir con su deber, el sudor de su frente provocaba que su flequillo se pegara a su piel tan suave y delicada, de sus labios rojizos escapaban jadeos de cansancio por usar sus últimas reservas de chacra en la restauración de la red de energía del atendido.

Bruscamente de dejo caer en el suelo de aquella habitación, el sonido de la caída capto la atención de Sasuke que corrió hacia ella y con cuidado la ayudo a incorporarse, cosa que fue muy difícil para la Hyuga ya que un fuerte mareo la obligo a sujetarse del cuello de su salvador, y su único soporte eran las manos de Sasuke aferrándose a su cintura para no dejarla caer, su agitada respiración rozaba el cuello del niño que empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante tal cercanía, lo único que atino hacer fue una pregunta cargada con un tono lleno de preocupación.

**-¿Hinata-Sam se encuentra bien?**- la respuesta vinos segundos después cuando esta se calmo y logro ya mantenerse sola de pie, ese instante una pequeña platica surgió entre ambos, Sasuke insistía en que se vaya a descansar pero Hinata siendo tan terca como su madre se rehusó, ninguno de los dos se percato de que Itachi ya había despertado y los miraba con un clara confusión reflejada en sus orbes negras, lo último que recordaba era su enfrentamiento contra el fundador de su clan, el cruel enfrentamiento escapo de sus límites, el Susano de Madara era casi imposible de aniquilar, pero no por nada el fue llamado genio, pues tras un segundo ataque de la bestia descubrió una debilidad que pronto seria su victoria en un futuro. Pero tras recibir una puñalada directa supuso que sería su fin y con sus últimas fuerzas deseo una última oportunidad para reivindicarse en esta vida, pero por Kanji-Sama, no de esa manera estaba frente a su hermano, se supone que aun no era el momento, intento levantase y sentía su cuerpo adormecido, sin quererlo mascullo una maldición, cosa que fue un error, Hinata y Sasuke posaron instintivamente al causante de aquella grosería, Hinata le pido a Sasuke abandonar la habitación, cosa que el rehusó pero segundos después accedió. Cuando la puerta roída se cerro Hinata se acerco a Itachi y con voz neutra le dio una orden.

**-Siga la luz**- susurro mientras tomaba una diminuta linterna y alumbraba directamente a los ojos de este, instintivamente el hizo caso y sus pupilas seguían la luz blanquecina. Una vez Hinata estaba segura de que no había problema alguno gurdo su lamparilla entre sus ropas mientras tomaba una jeringa vacía y la llenaba de antibióticos que impedirían que las suturas se infectasen, pero antes que el filo de la punta tocase la piel morena del Uchiha mayor su mano fue sujeta con fuerza y haciéndola caer el objeto que tenía en sus dedos. El miedo trepo por todo el cuerpo de la niña que solo lo miraba asustada.

**-Por-fa-vor-su-suelteme-e-so-lo-quiero-a-ayu-yudar lo**-esas palabras solo lograron que Itachi solo arrugo el seño dándole un aspecto aun más intimidante del que ya tenía, la fiereza del agarre estaba lastimando la muñeca de la niña haciéndola chillar entrecortadamente, al final Itachi la libero, pues no soportaba escuchar llorar a una cría que para su sorpresa se trataba de un Hyuga, su gélida mirada la analizaba fijamente, ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido, cabellos azulados, piel albina, ojos tan blancos como la luna rodeados de pestañas largas y rizadas, labios de una textura suave eh hipnotizante sin dejar de lado la tonalidad rojiza de estos. Una pequeña bastante linda tal vez demasiado linda, supuso que ese pensamiento se debía a que había estado alejado de cualquier contacto femenino durante años. Hinata iba a decir algo pero este la corto sin darle oportunidad de nada, Itachi intento incorporarse apoyando sus hombros en el mullido colchón, pero tuvo dificultades Hinata al darse cuenta se acerco a este y ante la inminente amenaza de ser arrojada por la ventana lo ayudo, sus manos blancas se apoyaron en el torso vendado del criminal, ejerciendo la suficiente presión hacia adelante para logara acomodarlo teniendo precaución de no dañar la herida en su abdomen, el Uchiha mayor arqueo una ceja al pensar que esa niña en vez ayudarlo lo estaba acosando como cuando el aun vivía en konoha, "Konoha" su hogar por el cual sacrifico todo incluso el cariño de su tonto hermano mayor como el sabia llamarlo, Y. hablando de él podía sentirlo ahí detrás de la puerta, esperando ansioso por encararlo de una vez por todas, una punzada en su vientre lo devolvió a la realidad sorprendido se percato de que la cría como él la había bautizado estaba trasmitiendo un poco de chacra a su herida y bajando instantáneamente el hinchazón de que rodeaba una costura muy bien elaborada," aparte de ninja una doctora" al parecer las apariencias engañan, ¡mira que ser atendido por una niña!¿Donde quedo su dignidad?.

De repente Sasuke ingreso con una bandeja llena de bocadillos lo suficiente para las dos personas ahí adentro, Hinata le dio las gracias cuando él le ofreció la comida, y así como el vino se fue, sin decir nada. Cosa que fue como una puñalada en el corazón para Itachi, Hinata tomo uno de los vasos llenos de jugo y se acerco a este y con algo de nerviosismo le pidió que tomase la bebida para recuperarse. Itachi con mucha dificultada intento agarrar el vaso pero este resbalo y fue a estrellarse al piso, al instante una grosería mucho mayor que la anterior sonó, Hinata dejo escapar una risilla al ver el rostro del Uchiha, parecía un niño chiquito haciendo un berrinche, cosa que no le agrado a Itachi se sentía humillado, aquella niña se reía de el **¡INDIGNANTE!**. Una vez la heredera del clan Hyuga calmo su risa tomo su propio vaso y ya más tranquila se acerco a la camilla quedando justo al lado del joven y ante la mirada asesina de este lo sujeto por su cuello mientras que con la mano que sujetaba el vaso lo guiaba a los labios del Uchiha, este intento resistirse pero la sequedad de su boca pedía a gritos un poco de liquido, en solo segundos este recipiente quedo vacio y gracias a ello la sed desapareció, Hinata contenta aparto el vaso del rostro este y se preparaba para marcharse a descansar, pero antes de que ella diera un paso más le dio una advertencia:

**Uchiha-San le recomiendo no intentar escapar, hay cinco cazadores Ambus rodeando el alojamiento y Kurenai-Semsei no se encuentra de humor para salir a buscarlo y en el caso contrario de que usted intentase huir sus heridas se abrirían incluyendo la sutura de su abdomen, recuerde que las heridas internas son mucho más delicadas que una superficial, un paso en falso seria su fin por último que pase buena noche.**- diciendo esto se marcho con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por primera vez en su vida había dicho una mentira, o bueno una media mentira, los cazadores ambus solo eran clones del uzumaky disfrazados, lo único cierto era del humor de su maestra y lo de sus heridas. Ya se imaginaba una escena cruel para el uchiha en manos de Kurenai, el ahí tirado y la mujer estrangulándolo hasta la muerte, o si Yukio Kurenai era una mujer de poca paciencia, y sus compañeros de equipo los sabían de sobra. Y mientras Hinata tenía un debate mental no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba atentamente y sumándole a eso se reía internamente de ella, pues el sabia que detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia que ella solía mostrar se escondía una Hinata bondadosa y cariñosa pero sobre todo se escondía un corazón puro sin malicia sin conocer, en pocas palabras un corazón sin maldad. Un corazón que fácilmente se deja sentir con tan solo conocerla y es justamente esas cualidades que tenía que lo hacía desear que ella fuese su compañera para toda la vida. Al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento sus mejillas se tiñeron hasta convertirlo en una caldera hirviendo, Hinata viendo esto se acerco a él y deposito su mano en la frente de este pensando que Sasuke tenía fiebre pero al no sentir ningún tipo de calor, la retiro lo siguiente que paso Sasuke se desmayo y su cabeza fue a dar en seco contra la mesa, Hinata se asusto y solo lo zarandeo varias veces pero este estaba más suelto que un muñeco de trapo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y este despertó bruscamente y en un mal movimiento errado de su parte cayo de la silla y por acto reflejo intento aferrarse a la mesa pero solo atino a sujetarse de la manga de su compañera y con todo la fuerza del momento Hinata fue directo a caer encima de su compañero, un grito de susto escapo de sus labios al igual que el de sasuke al final este estaba tendido en el suelo y Hinata encima suyo con sus manos apoyadas en los hombres de este, ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, pero para rematar las cosas Naruto entro y casi se cae de espaldas ver esa escena pero las ganas de picarlos empezó a molestarlos: Eh este no es lugar para hacer "eso", cosa que solo aumento el sonrojo de los pobres niños que en menos de un segundo ya estaban separados y totalmente agitados, Naruto empezó a carcajearse sin importarle las miradas de muerte que recibía, Hinata no aguantando más se abalanzo sobre este y empezó a estrangularlo al estilo! HOMERO J SIMSONS!, mientras le decía ¡Te voy a matar! Te voy a matar! Te voy a matar! Y ya pasado tres minutos Naruto ya estaba morado por la falta de oxigeno y antes de que ocurriera una desgracia Kurenay llego y la separo del futuro difunto, Hinata solo resoplo su flequillo mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke segura de que el acaba de disfrutar la tortura del Uzumaky.

Poco a poco se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro sin duda eran un equipo muy singular. Y mientras cada uno de los miembros del equipo ninja compartían el mismo pensamiento detrás de la puerta Itachi los miraba como si el mundo estaría de cabeza.

**CONTINUARA.-….**

**¿CON QUIEN DEBE KEDARSE HINATA?**

**¿SASUKE ESCUCHARA A SU HERMANO?**

**DESCUBRANLO POR ITAHINA SEMPAI Y NAKUMI UCHIHA**


End file.
